geineyrandomrpgwriterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Gekkoukan and Yasogami
September 7, 2011. The trio, tired but excited got on the bus and met Sakura and Rei. They talked quietly but soon found out that the bus driver was deaf. "Today, we have special guests coming to class today." Stated Rei. "Other than the charmed ones, we have other Persona users from two schools in Japan." Continued Sakura. One school is Gekkoukan while the other is Yasogami. There were two wild card total but-" She looked sad and looked down. "What do you mean were?" Asked Jesus. "Well... This teen, Arisato Minato, sacrificed himself to save his friends and the world. Thankfully no one knows this except the persona users. Apparently he used himself to seal Nyx from coming back. But I learned it wasn't just to seal Nyx away, it was to keep it from escaping. I talked to Gekkoukan persona users and they were there to fight this shadow. Full of sorrow, anger, lust for death. They wanted the world to end and with the energy of those feelings, it created that beast. They fought it and everyone's keeping contact with each other, but..." She paused. The cousins could tell this was saddening the girls. Rei decided to continue for her sister. "They tried to avoid this conversation. They were reluctant to tell us but eventually they told us." There was a small pause then Sakura smiled. "But since everyone loved him, were hoping the Charmed ones can bring him back, temporairly, just for one last fight at least. I also want to meet him." Sakura said then Rei continued. "Let's stop talking about this sad subject. All of them are coming in from Japan on a private plane. They were able to get an earlier flight so they're now coming in like an hour. Mikado Sensei will pick them up so we should be able to meet them by the time we get To Mikado's class." "Right. I'll orb the Charmed ones to the class. I have to check with them when I get to Mikado's class." Sakura stated. The rest of the ride was just talk of Personas and some jokes. Lunch came and went and nothing new happened. Surprisendly, The charmed ones were seated down next to the dead party and some students from another school were seated near them. All of them were talking and when the cousins came in laughing everyone stopped and looked at them. There was a small akward pause for some reason then some chatting began. "Are we in the right class?" Asked Terry. Jesus looked at Sakura and she beckoned them to come. "Where were you guys, I've been here translating like crazy." Sakura said and Rei sighed but seemed happy. "In class?" Replied Chicharito. "Anyways, Where's the Senseis?" Asked Terry. "They went to get something. I don't know what but they'll be here in like--" She was interrupted by Rico Sensei literally flying in the classroom and landing hard on the desk. The charmed ones stood up, Sakura and Rei ran to Rico Sensei. "Not my fault, He ran up and touched my breasts. ECHI!" Shouted Mikado Sensei as she stormed in and shut the door. Sakura and Rei laughed. She introduced herself to everyone and started to explain something in Japanese. Meanwhile Rico Sensei Stood up and cracker his back. After she was done, she called on the charmed ones. "We need a spell, so everyone can speak and understand Japanese or English. Either way, all of us need to understand each other." Mikado Sensei went on. "Okay, well, what do you want us to do? Just cast a spell?" Asked Piper. "That would help, yes." Mikado Sensei Replied. "Okay. um, Leo!" Shouted Piper. Leo orbed into the classroom and the students from Japan quieted down and whispered. "What's going on?" He asked. "We need the book of shadows so we can cast a language spell. I doubt we have one but maybe we do." Piper went on. "Okay." he turned around and saw all students looking at him. He looked scared. "Don't worry, they have powers too." Phoebe said. Leo relaxed and then he saw Prue, Patty, and Grams and nodded in greet. Then he orbed out and in a matter of seconds came back with the book. "Thanks. Sweety." Said Piper and she kissed Leo on the forehead. "Before you go, do you think you and the other guys can watch the kids again?" Asked Paige. "Paige!" He said whining. Paige just crossed put her hand to her forehead. "Hold on. Let me get Coop and Henry." Paige said and she orbed out and after half a minute came back with both men. "There's a huge danger and we need you guys to take care of the children along with Leo." The men looked at each other whined a little in disagreement then eventually with a little pursuasive talking from their wives they agreed. "Thank you, so much!" They shouted and they hugged and kissed their husbands. "Okay, fine. But under one condition, call us if you need help. I know you have your mom and Grandmother but still, we can help." Said Henry. The witches agreed then the men orbed out with Leo. The Witches opened up the book and started to look. They left it at a certain page. "Understand a full language. There's even a counter spell for that one?" Asked Prue. "I don't remember putting that there." Said Grams. Patty shifted looking uncomfortable. "Okay join hands. Prue, you too." Said Phoebe. "Wait, let us help too." Said Grams and Patty walked up to them and took each others hands. Mikado Sensei took Rico Sensei and whoever was standing near them to the back. "Everyone to the back!" She shouted in english and japanese. Paige orbed out and orbed back in with three white candles. She lit them up with a flame gun and then they chanted the spell. "In this night and in this hour, we call upon the language power, give us the power to understand..." There was a pause and they all looked at each other and nodded. Everyone said in Unison "Japanese". The candles flickered and then they blew out. "That was a funny spell." Said Chicharito in Japanese and everyone looked at him. "You spoke Japanese!" Said Terry in Japanese. "Okay, I think everyone understands Japanese now." Said Jesus. "What about you guys?" Asked Sakura. "Konnichiwa, My name is Phoebe Halliwell." said Phoebe in Japanese. "Very well!" Said Mikado Sensei and Paige orbed the book back into the manor. "Now then, Would Gekkoukan high, please come to the front of the classrooms and intoduce yourselves along with your Personas." Said Mikado Sensei. Gekkoukan students came up to the front starting with a girl who had her arms crossed. "I'm Mitsuro Kirijo. I run the Kirijo group in Japan. My Persona is Artemisia and it tells me where Shadows dwell." She said. She took two steps and then came up an excited student. "My name's Junpei Iori. My Persona is Trismegistus. He jumps next to Mitsuro and she shakes her head and Junpei laughs a little. "Your such a child." whispers Mitsuro. "Thank you." Replies Junpei happily. "I'm Yukari Takeba. My persona is Isis." She walks with her hands to her sides and walks next to Junpei. "I'm Akihiko Sanada and I'll help you in battle. My Persona is Ceasar." He walks up next to Yukari and Junpei smiles. "Not bad, Senpai." He states and Akihiko sighs. "I am Aigis and my Persona is Athena and Kusi Mitama." She jogs to where Akihiko is and Junpei is almost bouncing in his place. Aigis slaps him behind his head. "Don't forget why were here, Junpei-kun." She says seriously and Akihiko chuckles a little while mitsuro breaks a smile. Junpei ends up muttering something. "Im Fuuka Yamagishi and My persona is Juno." She walks up courageously next to Aigis and pats her back Aigis smiles. "Hello. I'm Ken Amada. Even though i'm still a kid, I'll help you through battle. My Persona is Kalanemi." He stands where he is and a dog come up. Apparently nobody in the room saw a dog in the classroom. The dog barks and wags his tail. Ken speaks for the dog. "He's Koromaru. He's Persona is Cerberus." Koromaru barks one more time and goes over to Ken in which Ken kneels down and pats the dog. The teacher steps to the middle of the classroom and speaks to the class. "Now can I have Yasogami students come forward please. Gekkoukan, if you could remain there please." Mikado Sensei Said. Gekkoukan agreed. "I'm Yu Narukami. Please to meet you, My personas are Izanagi, Cybel, ara Mitama, Daisoujou, Pyro Jack, Dionysus, Dominion, and Eligor." He said and everyone was jealous and muttered unde their breath. "i'm Teddy! My persona is Kintoki-douji. I am a bear!" He says but he was human. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. My Persona is Jiraiya." "I'm Chie Satonaka. My Persona is Tomoe." "I'm Yukiko Amagi, Owner of the Amagi inn. My Persona is Konohana-Sakuya." "My names Kanji tatsumi. My persona is Take-mikazuchi." "I'm Rise Kujikawa. My Persona is Himiko." "I'm Naoto Shiragane. My Persona is Sukuna Hikona." "Thank you everyone! Now please, allow us to introduce ourselves." Mikado Sensei went on. After our introductions Rico Sensei explained the situation while Mikado Sensei called the all witches and pulled them to a corner of the room and whispered something. After Rico Sensei was done, the witches looked at him then at the Gekkoukan students then to Mikado Sensei. They hesitated a little but then nodded. "Everyone, we want you, Gekkoukan and Yasogami to help us in this battle. The shadows are back and habitating some Ruins and as Rico Sensei explained about Cassandra, you will be fighting another person. Sae-i. Pronounce it anyway you want but be warned, she is blood-lust. She will attack hard and if she even manages to cut you, she will go all-out on you and meybe mortally wound you or even kill you. Sae-i works for cassandra although Sae-i works for no one. If Sae-i wants something, it's either from Cassandra or... someone else." Jesus knew who that "someone" was. It was he. If Sae-i is blood lust, then Jesus needed to Protect his cousins. But then again, his cousins might want to protect him. Jesus became fraustrated bu didn't show it. "Will all of you agree to help?" Asked Mikado Sensei. There was a small pause then Akihiko spoke. "Well... it'll be just like old times, right?" Then Ken smiled and spoke. "Yeah, It's been awhile. Let's hope we can still summon Personas courageously." If Gekkoukan agreed, then so did Yasogami. Throughout the rest of the period, everyone talked to each other and had a great time. three minutes before the bell rang Rico Sensei gave an announcement. "Okay, I know our victory was great last night, but we need to keep going. There is something me and Mikado Sensei need to do once we get to the ruins. So we may or may not fight and since there are some people who have personas that can sense shadows, We need you to lead the group. I know there's two of you." He stopped and Fuuka, and Rise stood up. "Excellent! Now, we need one or two people to cover them." Again, he paused and this time Piper stood up before anyone else did. "I can get my husband to help. How does an angel sound?" She asked. "That's great! Does he have any powers or abilities?" RIco Sensei asked. "He can heal, orb, and wield a staff." She continued. "Great! Now, Gekkoukan and Yasogami? You guys can stay with me and Mikado Sensei. We live in a two story house so there's many rooms on the first and second. Would it be okay if the guys got the first floor and the girls the second?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Excellent! You keft your suitcases in the car so at 11:00 Pm. We need everyone to be there. I'll tell you the rest later." When he finished a few seconds later, the bell rang and the cousins left. Everyone was excited, they had more people in a party now. Not a party but maybe a group? The cousins were chatting online. "its 7:30 and im tired"-- Jesus "why dont you sleep until 11?"-- Terry "i dont know. maybe."--Jesus "do you guys think we should fall asleep. i want to fight!"-- chicharito "maybe"-- Terry "WTF! I just hit my knee!"-- Jesus "HAHA!"--Terry "lol!"-- Chicharito. "im a little tired. im going to bed. wake me up when we leave." -- Chicharito -chicharito has logged out- "Wait!"-- Terry "Crap!"-- Jesus "now what?"-- Terry "IDK what do you think?"-- Jesus "I think we should go to sleep."-- Terry "Well..."-- Jesus "Wait!" -- Jesus "what?"-- Terry "..." -- Terry "Its been 5 minutes WTF is taking so long!"-- Terry "Found my cell phone!"-- Jesus "HAHA!" -- Terry "I was looking for it and found it in my pocket! LOLZ!"-- Jesus "HAHA! now what?"-- Terry "I wake up 10 mins before 11 and I get ready. ill send you a message"-- Jesus "cool! ok then see ya"-- Terry "Good night :P"-- Jesus -Terry has logged out- -Jesus has logged out- Jesus's Cell phone rang 15 mins before 11. "What the Freak!? oh, right." He turned off his annoying ring tone and changed clothes. He grabbed his cell and texted Terry. When Sakura teleported in, she brought Rei. "Ready?" She asked. "Yeah, Let's go to chicharito's he's closer." Jesus Said. Sakura nodded and Jesus grabbed Sakura's hand. It was warm and Jesus felt comfortable. They teleported to chicharitos house and found chicharito fast asleep. "hey, chicharito. Wake up." Jesus shook Chicharito and shifted in the bed. "Oi! Chicharito! Wake up!" Jesus said in Japanese and gave Chicharito a small shove and woke him with a start. "Who's there!" He stated. "It's us, fool." Responded Jesus. "Oh, right." He continued. "Get dressed. We'll pick up Terry then come back for you. okay?" Said Jesus and Chicharito understood. They teleported to Terry's house and Terry was already dressed and ready. "What took you so long?" He asked. "It's only been six minutes since i texted you!" Jesus whispered. "okay. Let's go." Terry grabed Jesus's hand and they left for Chicharito's house. Chicharito was putting on his shoes when the party teleported in. "Ready?" Asked Sakura. "Yeah. Let's go. Chicharito Grabbed Terry's hand and teleported to the ruins. By then, Everyone except Rico Sensei was there. "Waiting for someone?" Asked Terry. "Nope. Rico Sensei went to check something out. By the way, after you take a right on third street, there' some shadows there. There are a few shadows on first street so you have nothing to worry about, for now. Okay, so Jesus, would you mind giving Gekkoukan and Yasogami their weapons, please?" Mikado Sensei asked. Jesus nodded. First up was Leo. But before they joined hands Mikado Sensei interrupted. "Before I forget, Everyone who recieved a weapon from Jesus, you can call that weapon. You have a very complicated ability Jesus." She sighed smiling. Everyone who recieved a weapon from Jesus tried to summon it and after a few seconds lights swarmed around their arms and their weapons appeared. Jesus gasped and stepped back. "You okay?" Asked Leo. "I'm fine, i think. Okay, Let's join hands. Think of the weapon you want and I'll make it." Said Jesus as they joined hands. Jesus bowed his head and lights swarmed around their hands. Soon, Leo had a Long wooden staff with what looked like a jewel at the end of the staff. Leo Smiled. "Thanks." He said and Jesus Nodded. Next to him was Fuuka and Rise. "Oh, I don't fight," Stated Fuuka. "I don't know how to fight." Rise said. "You don't need to fight, just have a weapon to at least defend yourself." Mikado Sensei Said as she called the witches again. "Fuuka hesitantly took Jesus's hands as he turned to Leo who was examining his staff. Tiny lights swarmed the joined hands and Fuuka chose a staff. The staff, she called, "The summoner's Staff", looked familiar to Jesus. She smiled and started to play with her staff. Now it was Rise's turn. She happily joined hands with Jesus and lights swarmed around them. She chose a staff too. She called it "The water staff" The staff was wooden but with some kind of orb at the end of the staff. Near them was Yukari. Yukari Joined hands with him and She chose a simple bow and recieved thirty arrows. Yukari Sighed smiling at the bow and arrow. Jesus could tell she was walking down memory lane. Next to her was Akihiko, Akihiko chose Sonic fists like Terry and Chicharito. He smiled as he recieved the weapons. He too seemed to be lost in memories. Junpei was next and they joined hands. Junpei chose a simple Katana. He was proud of the weapon. Next to Junpei was Mitsuro. Mitsuro chose a simple Sharp Saber. She smiled and did some Capo Farrow Moves. After Mitsuro, Ken appeared. Ken joined hands with Jesus and he chose a staff. He played around with his staff with confidence. Koromaru was next. Jesus knelt down and took Koromaru's paws. Lights swarmed and Koromaru chose a simple knife. He barked and Jesus assumed that was a Thank You. Next was Aigis. She said she was a weapon even though she was human. Although Aigis Hesitated, she chose a weapon. She chose a western gun. She smiled and took a step back and loaded up her weapon. Next was Yu. He joined hands with Jesus and he chose a western Rifle. He loaded up his weapon and aimed at an imaginary shadow. Next was Yosuke. Yosuke joined hands and he chose two knifes that looked similar to Koromaru's. Next was Chie. She chose was looked like Greaves. She kicked the air and next was Naoto. Naoto joined hands and chose a Colt. 45. She sighed and Jesus couldn't tell if she was happy or some other melancholy emotion. Next was Kanji. He chose a steel chair. He did a small victory cry and next was Teddy. Teddy was still human and said he didn't near a weapon because he was a bear and showed Jesus the costume. The costume alreasy had strong bear claws there. Jesus went to the next person but Teddy insisted on a nother weapon in case he went as a human. They joined hands and Teddy Chose an Mp40, a german gun. "Where did you see that!?" Shouted Yosuke at Teddy, shocked. "On the television in the plane. Duh!" He said and Yosuke facepalmed. Next was Yukiko and she chose a fan although looking closer at it, the hand fan was made out of steel and covered with beautiful paper. "Okay, before we go in, Gekkoukan? How would you like to see an old friend of yours?" Rico Sensei said and everyone looked back startled. "When were you back!?" Asked Chicharito amused. "I was back when he started giving weapons. anyways, how about it Gekkoukan?" He asked again. The Gekkoukan students were looking at each toher with question. "His name was Arisato Minato, was it not? If all goes well he will fight with you all." He said and a smile drew across his face as he said this. Gekkoukan looked on shocked some happy, others wanting to cry. "Witches? If you please. Gekkoukan, please form a circle. Piper, I brought the candles and the chalk, so please draw your circle." Mikado Sensei said and handed Piper three white candles and the chalk. Meanwhile Gekkoukan runs to form a circle and piper darws a small circle inside the wall of students. Mikado Sensei lookes for somethin. "Oh, Crap! I dropped the matches." Mikado sensei stated. "I got it covered." Jesus said and when the witches finished the circle, Jsus summoned Nekomata and Nekomata lit the candles with his fingers. The eitches all side by side, holding hands joined the circle of students and made the circle bigger. "Everyone, please think of your friend and we'll try our best to summon him." Phoebe said. Gekkoukan did as they were told then the witches hanted their spell. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. Power of the witches rise, sourse unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Blue and white lights surrounded the circle o students then swarmd around the Triquetra circle. Then the lights took shape of a human then became a silhouette. The lights vanished and a teen boy stood in the circle. He breathed opened his eyes. He fell to his knees and looked at the familiar people around him. Yasogami gasped at this marvel, and the witches smiled, knowing the spell worked. The girls broke the circle and rushed towards him kissing him and crying. The guys hugged him. "Let's stay here for about fifteen minutes." Rico sensei told Mikado Sensei. She nodded but continued to look at the spectacle. After fifteen minutes were up everyone gathered at the front of the entrance and Arisato introduced himself. "My name's Arisato Minato. My personas are Orpheus, Indra, Inugami, Jatayu, Jikoku, Kaiwan, Kali, Kikuri-hime, Kingu, Koumoku, and Kurama." He said smiling. Yasogami got jealous. "That's more than Narukami's!" Shouted Teddy amazed. Arisato looked at Narukami smild, and nodded at him. Narukami smiled and waved his hand as a thank you. Yukari saw this and sighed happily. "I see, now we have two people that seems that nothing fases them." she said. "Okay, Jesus please give Arisato-kun a weapon, please." Mikado Sensei said and Jesus understood. Jesus explained the process and he and Arisato joind hands. Light swarmd around their hands and Arisato recieved a longsword and a springfield, a rifle that has a scope to it. "How come he has two weapons!" Shouted Yosuke in protest. Teddy started to laugh and akihiko chuckled. "i see you still like the extra weapons." Akihiko said. "Okay! Everyone let's go inside. Rico sensei will come with us this time. Leo, Please cover Fuuka and Rise." Rico sensei said in a serious tone. "Piper! Becareful" Leo said and Piper approached him and kissed him. "If you need any help, call us. Okay?" Said Pipr in a sweet voice. leo nodded and everyone entered the ruins. They walked up to the end of First street and the supporters called in. "This is Fuuka, Can everyon hear me?" Everyone responded with their names. "Oka, can everyone hear me?"Asked Rise and again evryone responded with their names. "good. We sence a multiple shadow up on third street." Said Fuuka. "Wait, there's something else there too. can you feel it, Fuuka?" Asked Rise. Fuuka feels it and replies. "I do. But is in an old abandoned building. Theres seems to be something there but I can't tell what it is." Said Fuuka. "hmm... it seems to be some sort of object although I can't tell." Rise goes on. "Thanks girls. don't forget Leo, shadows might be afte you too so be careful." The conversation ends and they walk to third street where shadows are already ready for them. They shadows were of many arms and leaving a trail of a black tar-like substance. "Careful, these may be weak in defence, but they are strong in attack!" Said Fuuka. "They look like they're weak against Thunder. Narukami-kun, you know what to do." Rise continued Narukami nodded and summoned his Persona, Izanagi by a card. "Charge!" Shouted Rico Sensei and he and mikado Senei went charging for shadows. Rico sensei used his bow and shot above the shadows with an arrow and when it hit something, there was an explosive and many shadows were killed. Mikado Sensei killed five shadows then used her bow to kill another five. Chicharito charges next thene the cousins then the witches then Gekkoukan and Yasogami. Chicharito charges then uppercuts a shadow which kills it instantly. Terry fights alongside Chicharito and double punches a nearby shadow and then jabs a hard left at the shadow which kills it.then Jesus jumps in and shaodws corners them. Jesus shoots and kills nine shadows then using the knife atached to the crossbow, slashes then kills it. A shadow jumps him and he slashes, then he spin strike the shadow and kills it. Meanwhile, Yosuke uses his knifes and kills the closest three shadows near them. Narukami had a glowin card on his hand and he smashes it. Izanagi comes forth and slashed some shadows. Then Natukami yells his persona's name and Izanagi casts a thunder spell and kills ninteen shadows even though the spell was thin, it affected nineteen shadows. "There's something wrong. Most of the shadows are retreating. There's a huge shadow coming your way! Be careful!" Fuuka said concerned. Sakura fought along side Rei and fought shadows together. Both of them slashed, stabbed and spin-struck shadows. There was only a few shadows left so they called their guardian dragon and their Dragons took care of it. "Look out! Its a huge shadow!" Rise warned the infantry and all turned their heads to see a huge shadow dragon that breathed fire and darkness. The dragon roared and this time the wtches and Gekkoukan charged while Yasogami looked around then looked at each other. Meanwhile, Piper started to blow the shadows head. This was doing little damage and only seemed to upset the dragon. Phoebe used her weapon, a spear, and started to stab and strike the stomach of the dragon. The dragon roared and Prue used her Astral Self and her real self to fight together. Her astral self used her powers and blocked the tail from hiting everyone and Piper froze the dragon. "Go all out!" Shouted Rise and Fuuka. Everyone readied their weapons then launched themselvs at the dragon. A cloud of dirt gathered at the base o the dragon then traveled up. The people started atacking from the base then went up to the stomach, then th neck then the head when everyone came down they finished up with the legs. The dragon fell down hard now unfrozen. Mikado Sensei summoned her persona. "Zouchou! Go! Rico Sensei, Now!" Rico Sensei nodded and took off into the thend of the street, there he entered a building. Meanwhile, Piper shot the dragon while Paige Aimed at the dragons head and shot. The Dragon let out a painful cry as it had been shot in the eye a few times. The dragon came down hard and Knocked everyone down. Patty and Grams along with Gekkoukan, Yasogami and Mikado Sensei. "Ready?" Mikado Sensei asked. They were determined to finish off this dragon and they used their weapons to finish off the dragon. The dragon was now weak and they summoned their personas to finish it off. The dragon dispersed in a long cloud of black smoke then the dragon was gone. "Look out! Multiple shadows appearing!" Shouted Rise. "Rico sensei! You're under attack!" Gasped Fuuka. "It's okay, Mikado Sensei, help me I can't get the item here." Rico Sensei Responded back. Mikado Sensei nodded and rushed off to where Rico sensei was. "Fight off the shadows!" She shouted as she ran and everyone grouped close to each other. Arisato was determined and used his weapon to slash and stab a few shadows. A shadow jumped him and he spun-struck it and killed it. He slashed a shadow in half then spun-struck three near by. Yukari Followed him and Shot a few shadows. She was jumped by a shadow and she dodged the attack. Aigis Shot her weapon and the shadow that attacked Yukari Dispersed. "Let's go!" She shouted and GEkkoukan charged towards the shadows. Ken used his spear and fought alongside Koromaru. He stabbed and waved his spear and killed a few shadows while Koromaru charged up and did a few acrobatic flips to kill some shadows. Meanwhile, Akihiko boxed with a few shadows then Junpei helped him by finishing off the few Akihiko knocked back. Junpei was jumped and he couldn't avoid the attack. His sword flew a few feet from where he was and Akihiko was busy boxing a couple shadows in front of him. Mitsuro helped junpei with her saber. She struck the shadow and it was killed. Junpei grabbed his weapon and Mitsuro charged up to him and did a Capo Farrow strike to another shadow that jumped him and was killed. "Watch your back!" Said Mitsuro. "Yeah, Senpai." He responded and they both were fighting simaultaniously along each other. Meanwhile Yukari was getting bombarded by shadows and Arisato saw this but was too far away. He grabbed his springfield rifle and aimed through the scope he shot once then twice then three times. By the time he got to the fifth and final round he had killed seven shadows. Yukari shot a few shadows then rushed close to Arisato. "Thanks, Arisato-kun." She said in relief. He nodden then reloaded his weapon and put it away and took out his sword. While that was happening, The cousins were having trouble with the shadows. Terry was getting tired and double punching the shadows while Chicharito double-punched and uppercuted. Both of them ocassionaly kicked the shadows to knock them back. Jesus Shot the shadows in front of him but they kept swarming towards them. Sakura and Rei Tried to fight off the rest to keep them from getting swallowed up by shadows. Jesus used the knife at the end of his crossbow and slashed, stabbed, cross-slash and spin-struck shadows but there were too many. In one minute the cousins were literally fighting back to back to back. And then a shadow punched Jesus in the stomach and knocked him back along with his two cousins. They were on the floor, confused, no weapons, and hardly any help. Rei saw them on the floor and shouted for help. Sakura was trying to fight off a few shadows that were charging towards her sister. Both of them couldn't summon their personas or their dragons at the moment. Then, Narukami charged in alongside Yosuke. Narukami, slashing shadows and Yosuke using his knifes to hold back the shadows. Terry found his Evoker and Shot himself, Messiah came out and helped. "I Can't find my evoker, Terry, give me yours!" Pleaded Chicharito. Terry Hesitated them gave him the evoker. Chicharito shot himself and Jack Frost was summoned. Jesus found his courage and took out his evoker and summoned Nekomata. While they were receiving help, they stood up and gathered their weapons. Teddy summoned Kintoki-douji and he helped by clawing shadows all around him. The cousins witnessed Teddy's assault. He was a bear... more a stuffed bear than a real bear but they could see now he was a bear. Naoto was helping Teddy nearby and shot a few shadows with her Colt. 45. She seemed to be enjoying herself hence the smile on her face. Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji were fighting near each other. The girls seemed to have fun while KAnji took this as a workout routine. Chie mostly kicked and hardly punched the shadows while Yukiko used her Fan to fight the shadows. She waved it then she twirled it then slashed the shadows. It was as if she were a Japanese Samurai with a fan. Kanji Used his steel chair to beat up some shadows. He closed the chair and waved it around then he spun-struck shadows around them killing them instantly. "I count about ten more shadows to your left, Sakura." Stated Fuuka. "Everyone! the shadows are retreating! Keep it up!" Shouted Rise in delight. Sakura and Rei slashed and stabbed some nearby shadows then a shadow jumped Rei and Sakura charged in and slashed that shadow. Only four remain. Meanwhile, Mikado Sensei came with Rico Sensei who seemed injured. Mikado Sensei summoned Zouchou and killed some shadows to clear a path. Jesus beckoned his cousins to follow him. "Nekomata!" Shouted Jesus and a shadow in front of Rei was killed. "Messiah!" Shouted Terry and Messiah cast a light spell which killed two shadows. "Jack Frost!" Shouted Chicharito and his Persona cast an ice spell at the shadow in front of the girls and killed it. "Everyone!" Shouted Mikado Sensei. Everyone looked at them and rushed over. Rico Sensei had his air knocked out of him. He was breathing heavily now. "He's okay. He has a minor cut running down his leg but we can bandage that easily." Continued Mikado Sensei. "Leo can heal that. He has the power to heal." Piper said. Mikado Sensei Smiled then an announcement was heard. "Everyone get back to the entrance! We are being attacked!" Shouted Rise worried. "Go! Everyone except Sakura and Rei. I need your help." She said and the girls understood. Everyone else rushed outside. By the time they got there, they saw Leo trying to defend the supporters. Rise and Fuuka fought back to back, swinging their weapons. A shadow hovered above them and when everyone got there, knocked the cousins back along with Piper, Phoebe and Prue. The rest survived the dark blast. Paige picked up her weapon. "Arrows!" she waved her hand in front of the crossbow and the arrows orbed into their spots and the string holding all arrows in their place was stretched back and ready to fire. She aimed the crossbow at the hovering shadows and shot. Many arrows missed and only three arrows hit the shadow. The shadow came down hard. "My turn!" Shouted Grams and picked up her evoker and shot herself. Clotho appeared and fought the shadows. Paige picked up her evoker and followed Grams. Archangel came about and used his sword to fight the shadows. Patty ran to the supporters and helped them. Leo managed to kill a shadow or two. When the supporters were in their home party, Patty summoned her persona, Baihu. Baihu charged up to shadows and clawed at them. By this time hardly any shadows were left and the floating shadow was weak and on the ground. Arisato took out his evoker and called for his persona, Orpheus. Orpheus played the harp and shadows started dispersing. All shadows were killed. "Are you alright Rise, Fuuka?" Asked Yukari. "Yeah, but-" Fuuka started but never finished. Rise spoke softly. "It's like they're there but they're not." Rise finished Fuukas sentence and Mikado Sensei came out with Rico Sensei who was limping and holding on to Sakura. Rei was leading the way with her evoker in hand. Leo jogged towards Rico Sensei and looked at his leg. Rico Sensei had a cut running from his thigh down to his ankle. Leo hovered his hands on Sensei's leg and his hands glowed. After a few seconds the gash was healed. "Thanks." Rico Sensei said. Leo smiled. He then turned to the witch party. "Should we get going?" Leo asked. Piper looked at Mikado Sensei and she nodded. "Okay." Piper said. All witches started to group together and hold their hand. "Thanks, again, to all of you." Sakura said in japanese. The witch party smiled then orbed out. "okay, let''s go home." Mikado Sensei said. Everyone agreed. Sakura took the cousins home then came back to pick up the rest to Mikado Sensei's home. After everyone disapeared there lay a woman on a nearby tower looking down at them.'' She wore a flexible black leather suit. She was equiped with a sword and her hand lay glowing dark. Some creature hiding in a shadow, not seen growled. "It's them. Damn them!" She growled in a deep woman's voice in Japanese. "What do you want to do, Cassandra?" She growled still speaking Japanese.. The woman in black leather replied softly and turned a quarter way. "It's him. I want to know how he has that power. The only power I remember seeing is the power to summon that sword." Cassandra said in Japanese. "Let's send the bitch to Hell!" She growled louder. "No. I want that sword. If I didn't get it from his dreams, I'll get it from him personally. We'll keep an eye on them for the next few days. I'll know the next move. In the meantime, go summon more shadows and please yourself any way you wish." Cassandra said as she kept staring at the open land. "Saei? I'll let you have some fun with him. I'll tell you when to attack." Cassandra said. Saei chuckled maniacly and growled off. "Do you value your friends, Hesusu-kun? Or do you value your wife? Or do you value your family?" With this Cassandra jumped elegantly and disappeared.